


Always Make Sure You Can Slip Out The Window Before Trying To Escape Through It

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Forced Sex, Futanari Ruby Rose, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gen, Horse Faunus Ruby Rose, Spying, Stealth sex, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Emerald was a great thief, but one thing is holding her back (literally), Her record-breaking booty. While she breaking into team RWBY's dorm on Cinder's orders, she heard someone coming back. She TRIED to escape out the window but her massive butt got stuck and left her helpless. When Yang came back and saw the jiggling cocoa ass waiting for her, she whipped out her fat cock and went to town. She wanted to have her fun before Ruby got back and ruined Emerald's holes for good with her horse cock.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Yang Xiao Long/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Always Make Sure You Can Slip Out The Window Before Trying To Escape Through It

Emerald growled as she peeked through drawers in the dorm room of Team RWBY, looking for something, _anything_ that could help Cinder's plans. Hobbies, Fears, Weaknesses, anything. She had been in here over half an hour already and found nothing worthwhile, besides the dog bed!

She growled, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself, refusing to let down and upset Cinder after all she had done for her. Taking several more deep breaths, she opened her eyes and decided to try again, thinking about where some, any, information that might interest Cinder would be.

She had been there so long, that she lost track of time, her eyes widening as she heard footsteps coming to the dorm room and someone stopping in front of it. Eyes darting around, she winced upon seeing the myriad of evidence she had left behind that she was snooping, but she had to get out now! If caught, the plan was likely going to be compromised!

The only way out was the dorm window, and as she rushed over, she hoped that they were stupid enough to think that they, or another member of their stupid team, left the window open. Throwing it up, she jumped up and slid her legs out, bending over and slipping her head and shoulders through as well.

Setting her feet on the lip underneath the window, Emerald pulled herself out...or attempted to. Panic filled her as her hips stuck fast in the window, unable to pass through. She struggled, only to hear a loud _rip_ and feel a breeze on her rear.

Now completely mortified, Emerald struggled even harder, only feeling her pants and panties tear more, revealing the entirety of her massive rump, and her pussy underneath it. Despite herself, a whine escaped her lips, knowing that when she managed to get free, she would have a hell of a time getting back without her ass getting seen by anyone. Her semblance could only affect one person at a time, after all.

The door to Team RWBY's dorm opened, and Yang stepped in, sighing, glad that the day was over. It had been one hell of a day, starting with Port's long winded stories, then trying to understand Oobleck's rapid ramblings, then to top it off, Peach's survival training, something that she already knew, her father and uncle having rammed that into her head the moment she had chosen that she wanted to be a Huntress...so she was tired, cranky, and more than a little pent up, her cock straining against her shorts. What she wouldn't give for a nice hole to empty her balls in...

Looking up, Yang blinked once. She could have _sworn_ that there was a massive cocoa skinned bare ass and tight pussy wiggling in their window. Then once more, before a slow smile spread across her face as she realized that the massive booty in the window _wasn't_ a figment of her imagination.

Her cock twitched, hardening more, pushing her shorts away from her body. Moving further into the room, Yang closed the door behind her, licking her lips as she moved in. Her fingers moved to her shorts and rolled them down, sighing in relief as her eleven inch cock flopped out, hardening as that beautiful booty wiggled and jiggled in the window.

Kicking her shorts off and beginning to walk forwards, Yang gave her cock a few tugs, bringing it to full hardness in seconds. She knew that she would have to work fast, Ruby was due back soon, and she would be just as stressed as she was, if not more due to her extra leader classes. She would want some fun too, but she would likely ruin the girl’s holes.

Smirking as she neared the window, she reached out and _squeezed_ the thicc ass in the window, the heated swells spilling over the edge of her palms.

Emerald squeaked, feeling two hands grabbing her ass and squeezing it, but clapped her hands over her mouth; people were walking beneath her current position. She couldn’t afford to be heard, she would just have to endure the worthless pervert groping her-red eyes widened as her ass was spread and something hot and thick was pressed against her ass.

She bit her lip hard enough to flare her aura as she stopped the screech of pain as an unlubed cock shoved itself into her rear, all the way to the base in one thrust, the heavy balls slapping against her pussy. There was barely a moment for her to try and process the feelings of her ass being spread so widely, before she began to jerk in her spot as whoever it was began thrusting back and forth with vigor, fucking her hard.

Yang sighed in pleasure, her cock almost _melting_ from the heat and tightness surrounding it, and thrust hard within her, sighing from pleasure while also lamenting the fact that this ass would never be the same when Ruby got into it. She picked up speed at that thought, wanting to imprint this feeling into her mind forever. Besides, the girl was finally getting into it; she could feel wetness absolutely bathing her balls as they crashed into the otherwise untouched pussy.

Emerald groaned, eyes rolling back as she came _again,_ unwanting. _Why_ was this feeling so good? _‘Fuck, let whoever it is come soon! I need to escape!’_

Her wish was granted as the loudest moan yet reached her ears, feeling the hands on her ass squeeze almost painfully, and the thick spear in her ass throb harshly, wet heat filling her backside, dulling the pain and ache there just a bit. She hissed harshly through her teeth as the cock rutted against her a few more times, before slowly being dragged backwards out of her, leaving her hanging in the window, flushed with arousal, anger, and mortification.

Yang smiled, wiping her brow free of sweat as she admired the gaping hole oozing her cum. Grabbing her scroll, she opened the picture function and took several pictures.

Ear catching the door click, Yang turned to see a stressed looking Ruby entering the dorm. She looked up as she closed the door behind her, eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. He skirt began to tent outwards, making Yang smile and step aside, waving her hand to the stuck backside in offering, switching her scroll to video as she did so.

Ruby moved fast, dropping her skirt and yanking her strained panties off, revealing her eighteen inch horsecock, thick as a soda can, already leaking thick strings of precum down onto the floor. She walked almost bowlegged to the window, her swollen balls smacking her thighs heavily.

“Go for it, Ruby~” Yang cheered softly, hitting the record button as Ruby gently rubbed the fat cheeks of that ass as she pressed herself gently against it, before _thrusting_ , both hearing a screech from the other side of the window as Ruby began to fuck their visitor even harder and faster than she had...and from how swollen her balls were, this might take a while...


End file.
